


Sometimes When We Touch

by MysticSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSong/pseuds/MysticSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 100-word drabble inspired by the song 'Sometimes When We Touch' by Dan Hill. Post-Hogwarts, all characters are adults. There will not be a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes When We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net under the name mysticsong1978 in 2007.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR.

Severus choked on his words, not wishing to utter a sarcastic response when she asked if he loved her. He didn't want to hurt her, and he no longer felt the need to judge her based on House affiliation or some other such silly nonsense. She was everything to him; he wanted to hold her forever, until they both passed on from this existence. Only in her arms did he feel his fear subsiding, but he didn't know how to speak the words. He looked into deep brown eyes and murmured, "Hermione, you know I . . .sometimes, the honesty's too much."


End file.
